


Rentboy

by retroelectric



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near is forced to become a rentboy so he doesn't starve. Beyond is his first client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rentboy

"You know what my type is, Near?" the man above him snarled, his face looking absolutely devious in a manner which reminded Near of a cold-blooded, lusty monster. It scared him, but he had no chance of backing out if it, "It's cute, pretty boys like you. I always get this urge to tie boys like you up… make you get on all fours and spread your tight little ass and lick your cute little fuck hole." Beyond smirked, growling these lewd things and making Near shudder adorably.

Because in essence, Beyond was never a man of restraint. He never brought himself to look elegant, and when he wasn't trying to put on a façade or disguise being a panda-eyed detective, he stripped himself of all foolish pretenses and let himself say whatever he liked.

And he said fucking _everything_ that he wanted.

Near squeaked when he was pushed onto his back, his naked form prone as the wild-haired man above him looked especially hungry, practically salivating over watching him, before he was pulling the boy's soaked little boycunt onto his thick cock, making the sweet boy shriek and struggle somewhat beneath him.

He was tired. And B wasn't, and he'd already went on making Near do whatever he wanted for so long. It was like the man had lost all form of restraint and he had nothing but all his carnal energy, which was so startling coming from that scrawny, tall body, but again Near had never had experience dealing with men on this scale.

All because he was forced to become a rentboy so he could stop _starving_.

"B-sama!" Near gasped, eyes tearing up at the roughness but he was getting used to it, but it still didn't stop his smaller body from shivering, "I-aahh—please sstop after this, I'm _tired_ and-"

"I paid you for the entire night," B growled, gripping his little hips and grunting as he worked in balls deep, staring at how his small body swallowed his big cock up, "Haven't I, baby doll? It's your job to service me."

The man grasped his hair to make him tilt up, and look at how his cock was impaling him, and Near flushed harder, moaning and whining cutely at the lewd sight. Beyond stared harder because he couldn't imagine someone being this pliant, this _innocent_ —and just recently turned into a rentboy, and B was starting to decide that Near was going to be _his_.

"AH—HN, naaah!" Near writhed helplessly beneath the bigger man, gripping with his small hands at B's shoulders, "B-sama, please, I'm ssleepy…!"

The man couldn't help but fall for those begging, delicately spoken words. The man leaned over and took the boy's limp cock in his fist and pumped it, making Near whine and grip at B's shirt, and the man kissed over his neck and nuzzled, breathing into his ear even as he jutted his small body into the mattress for the countless time that night.

Near whimpered at the contact, leaning into his caresses even while he was being fucked hard. He had never been kissed before, and yet he'd lost his virginity before being kissed. His innocence was no longer there—and the white-haired boy had no idea what to think of it.

B pulled up and smirked a little at his gorgeous face, tracing a long finger over his pouty bottom lip. Near was so fucking beautiful in tears, spread like a pretty little whore beneath him. If he could paint a picture, he'd do it for this.

"Don't look at me like that. Have some fun yourself, Near," he muttered raggedly, pulling Near into a bruising kiss.

"NH—mh, hah—B-sama," Near whispered, his sweet voice caressing B's ear, "Please be gentler, I-I can't take it anymore—please! HA!"

"Can't take it anymore, huh?" Beyond grunted, kissing the boy's face, his hand moving to pump the boy's cock erratically as he writhed beneath him, "For each hour you waste in my night, you'll owe me."

"AH-HA—nhh, please! I—anything! I-want your...your c-cum deep in...in my tummy-WAHH! AHN!" Near's face was flushed pink, made to recite things that his manager wanted him to say, told him it would make his customers _happier_ -

Beyond rode his ass so much he was just loving watching the boy being jolted with every ram, his white curls bouncing as he was taken harder and harder.

"Fucking little slut," he growled, turning him onto his side and managed to slam in balls deep, "You've turned into one, huh? Dirty boy, wanting things like that, _fuck_ … Yeah, m'gonna fill your tummy with it, baby..."

He grunted and hoisted his hips up higher, pounding into him so hard that Near probably couldn't walk properly after this, doing it for several long moments. Near shrieked and yelped cutely before the man growled and spent himself in him so deep—his tight little body just swallowed it in, Near's pretty grey eyes rolled at the sensation.


End file.
